Stanley
Stanley is a character on the animated Canadian sitcom 6teen. He is approximately six years old and is often seen being dragged around by his mother. Stanley is a brat who enjoys breaking things and shooting people with his ball gun. He is voiced by Stacey DePass. Biography Stanley made his first appearance in "The Big Sickie." There, he was seen shooting Caitlin with his ball gun, and it was revealed that his mother was Yummy Mummy when she made Caitlin give the balls she was shot with back. After this, he appeared riding a coin-operated car ride in "The Slow and the Even-Tempered" (for which he was ticketed for speeding by Jonesy), and in "A Lime to Party" where he was hooked on a fishing line by the Penalty Box Customer. Stanley also appeared in "Deck the Mall" causing chaos at the Penalty Box with a badminton set and later seeing the mall Santa, in "The Sushi Connection," where he made fun of Caitlin's hat, in "The Five Finger Discount," where he is seen using a pogo stick inside Things That Beep, and in "Breaking Up with the Boss' Son" where he makes a submission to Stick It's "create the next new food-on-a-stick" competition. Stanley then appears in "The Girls in the Band," where he is shown to be a fan of Pokey the Panda. He also appears in "Clonesy," where Jude enlists his help and pays Stanley five dollars; however, Stanley gets distracted by the mall arcade and spends the money there instead of helping Jude. His next appearance comes in "The Khaki Girl," where he tries to steal change from the mall fountain. After this, he makes his largest appearance in "Bring It On." There, Jude ends up babysitting him, and several things are revealed. Stanley is friends with some other bratty kids, and sometimes his behavior brings his mother to tears, as was evidenced when Yummy Mummy dropped him off at Stick It and headed to the restroom in order to cry for reasons implied to be related to Stanley's behavior. Stanley next appears in "The Swami" and kicks a ladder while Wyatt is at the top of it. Stanley also appears in "Enter the Dragon," where he is threatened by a PMSing Caitlin, and in "One Quiet Day" where he watches Jonesy fall down an escalator. Stanley then appears in "Boo, Dude" wearing a rat costume for Halloween, which inspires Jen's revenge prank on Coach Halder, and shows up as a zombie in "Dude of the Living Dead" where he is one of the zombies to die from eating Jude's hot stick-its, allowing Jude to figure out the zombies' weakness to spicy foods. Stanley's first Season 2 appearance comes in "Career Day," where he shoots Jude with his ball gun while Jude is in a fish costume. He next appears in "Fish and Make Up," where he shoots Caitlin as well, and in "Awake the Wyatt Within" where he shoots Jen while Jen is trying to do push-ups. After this, he appears in "Pillow Talk," where he makes fun of Starr because Jude puked in her mouth, and shows up in "In a Retail Wonderland..." where Wayne pays him to go to the mall's grocery store and buy a huge bag of chips (that Wayne gives as a present to the main group). In "Losing Your Lemon," Stanley continues his habit of shooting people with balls, as he does so to the group when they gather by the fountain after being kicked out of their usual spot by the doppelgängers. He then appears in "The Wedding Destroyers," where he begins stealing various items from stores around the mall, including the Khaki Barn (for which Nikki is blamed by the Clones). After this, he appears in "The Lords of Malltown," where he vomits on the mall floor, and in "Jonesy's Low Mojo," where he insults Jonesy after Jonesy breaks a game at the mall arcade. He then appears in "Dirty Work," where he comments on the obviously fake tan Caitlin's new makeup gives her. Stanley next appears in "A Crime of Fashion," where he makes fun of Jude for the mannequin that looks like Jude in Not Quite Naked, and in "Girlie Boys" where he laughs at Jonesy's unibrow. His final appearance in the season comes in "Snow Job." There, he is shown causing chaos throughout the mall with his friends on the snow day, and ends up setting up Jonesy with Tara. This happens when he shoots a crying Tara Johansen's purse, sending it into the fountain. However, he receives comeuppance for this, as a nearby Jonesy grabs him, picks him up, retrieves the purse from the fountain, and then tells him to scram (which Stanley does). Stanley next appears in "Selling Out To The Burger Man," where he is the one who discovers that Wyatt is handing out packets of freeze-dried onions instead of handing out packets of sea monkeys as giveaways from Burger McFlipster's. After this, he appears in "The Journal," where he comes to the Lost and Found to claim a handheld game he lost only to learn that Jonesy has stolen it. Stanley then appears in "The New Jonesy," where he pantses the Penalty Box Customer while following the Zamboni around the ice. Stanley then shows up in "Wrestlemania," where he pushes Nikki into the fountain while riding a skateboard, ruining Nikki's first attempt to show Stone she's over him. He then appears in "All Pets Are Off," where he traps Jude in the vents; later, he is seen crawling through the vents as well on a hunt for some balls he lost inside of them. His next appearance comes in "Fashion Victims," where he shoots Jude while Jude is modelling clothes, and he shows up in "Cheapskates," where he shoots Jen for attending a free reading of a children's book with Griffin. Stanley is then seen in "Mr. and Mr. Perfect," where Ron asks him for advice on wooing his mother. Stanley's final appearance in Season 3 is also his largest appearance of the season. In "Life Slaver," he sees a crying Julie, upset because she thinks that Darth has broken up with her for Caitlin. Stanley then decides to help her out, and does so by applying his ability to shoot balls at people to mess up Caitlin's life. Stanley only makes three major appearances in Season 4, and is mentioned in another episode. In "Quit It," he is seen at the beginning when he shoots a sandwich-board wearing Nikki with balls, knocking her over and providing the impetus for Nikki to quit her job. He is then mentioned in "Out Of This World" as wanting to see Blue Alien Vortex, which allows the guys to bargain with Ron to get out of mall jail. Stanley then appears in "Bye Bye Nikki? Part 1" where he bets with Jude about when Jonesy will hit different stages of anguish, and again in the farewell video the gang makes for Nikki in "Bye Bye Nikki? Part 2." Appearances *"The Big Sickie" *"The Slow and the Even-Tempered" (non-speaking) *"A Lime to Party" (non-speaking) *"Deck the Mall" *"The Sushi Connection" *"The Five Finger Discount" (non-speaking) *"Breaking Up with the Boss' Son" *"The Girls in the Band" *"Clonesy" *"The Khaki Girl" (non-speaking) *"Bring It On" *"The Swami" (non-speaking) *"Enter the Dragon" (non-speaking) *"One Quiet Day" *"Boo, Dude (non-speaking) *"6teen: Dude of the Living Dead (non-speaking) *"Career Day" (non-speaking) *"Fish and Make Up" *"Awake the Wyatt Within" (non-speaking) *"Pillow Talk" *"In a Retail Wonderland..." *"Losing Your Lemon" (non-speaking) *"The Wedding Destroyers" *"The Lords of Malltown" (non-speaking) *"Jonesy's Low Mojo" *"Dirty Work" *"A Crime of Fashion" *"Girlie Boys" (non-speaking) *"Snow Job" (non-speaking) *"Selling Out To The Burger Man" *"The Journal" *"The New Jonesy" (non-speaking) *"Wrestlemania" (non-speaking) *"All Pets Are Off" *"Fashion Victims" (non-speaking) *"Cheapskates" *"Mr. and Mr. Perfect" *"Life Slaver" *"Quit It" (non-speaking) *"Bye Bye Nikki? Part 1" (non-speaking) *"Bye Bye Nikki? Part 2" (non-speaking) Trivia *Stanley enjoys punching men in the crotch. **In "Bring It On," he punched Jude in the crotch after he told him that he likes making babysitters cry. ***In the same episode, he punched Jude again when Jude suggested there was an understanding between them. **In "Jonesy's Low Mojo," he punched Jonesy in the groin after Jonesy called Stanley a punk. **In "Snow Job," he viciously whacked Jude between the legs from behind with a hockey stick, which caused Jude to black out. *Stanley's age has never been confirmed. However, context clues place him as being between five and eight years old. Gallery Stanley.jpg|Stanley with his gun at the ready in "The Big Sickie." Stanley shoots Jude with his lemon gun.jpg|Stanley shooting at Jude. Stanley shooting at Jen.jpg|Stanley aiming at Jen. Julie and Stanley.jpg|Stanley spying with Julie. StickkiA.png|Stanley shooting balls at Nikki. StanleyA.png|Stanley laughing when Nikki falls from the balls. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males